Harvest moon mm: my melody
by Fate1177
Summary: Rose and Jade are twins from a large city who moved to follow the dream but rose has a hard time in the village, can she help herself from falling for the towns loner?


**A/N: hey Guys this is my first fanfiction so be nice! rated T  
>basically this is the story of rose and jade,twins, who move to flower bud village, to follow there dream and rose has a hard time. enjoy!<strong>

Rose's pov

I looked at the sign,  
><em>The Exicting Ranch Plan! We're looking for Ranchers! Would you like to work in Flower Bud Village? Buy a property of your choice and live a very rewarding lifstyle! hope to see you soon! from Theodore, Mayor of Flower Bud Village. <em>I turned back round to look at my sister to see the exictment spread across her face, me and jade have lived in the city all our lives and on our eighteenth birthday she turned around and told me about this small little town. I have always wanted to get out the city and this seemed like it was our chance, so we packed our bags, said goodbye to our family and came to Flower Bud Village with all the money we had, which wasn't a lot to be honest. It seemed like a good idea at the time but now that we were here my mind was full of doubts,_ how are two girls from a big city ment to run a farm when we can't even drive yet?._ Dad gave us one year to get a farm up and running , if we dont we have to go back home, and noway is that going to happen. I hitched my backpack further up my back and walked down the narrowed cobbled path with my sister chatting away in the back ground.  
>Jade didnt get worried about anything, Half the time her head's in the clouds, and sometimes thats good i supose but sometimes i wish she could be serious. Every time i bring up the fact it wasn't going to be easy and its going to take some time to get used to it she just hushed me and told me we're going to be fine and i qoute "the best damn farmers this worlds ever seen!" I wish I could think like that, just to be able to be positive all the time and not to worry about anything, But somebody has to be the adult...Right?<br>The town was beautiful, it had a calm, soothing feel to it. Not like the city at all. We made it to a wide space which i guess was the town square. A man started to walk towards us, he was an round man with a cheerful face and a large bushy mustache, he looked as if he was in his late 40's early 50's. He wore a red coat and a large black top hat, he had to be the mayor.  
>"Howdy! Im theodore the mayor of this town, nice to meet ya!" he said in a deep joyful voice, I knew I was right.<br>"hey im rose" i said"and this is my sister jade"  
>"HI!" jade said loudly, nearly shouting<br>"how can i help you today girls?" he said, he had a large grin on his face. He probarly thought jade was mad. I was suddenly extremley nervous,_ what if they already found someone?  
><em>"erm...we're here about the exciting ranch plan...sir" i mutterd, my voice barley audible.  
>"Fantastic! we have been waiting for somebody to come by about that for a while now!" he said and his grin got bigger...if that was possible."Right, First things first" ha carried on sounding excited "choose a lot out of the following: The first option is the village center, now theres not a lot of space but its convenient, option number two is the ocean side which is vey spacious but not very fertile and finally the river side which is convenient for fishing, its got a decent amount of space and it is fertile" I looked at my sister. Jade wanted to grow crops so i guess option two was gone and i wanted to look after animals and run a ranch so there goes option one... i guess that just leaves the last one.<br>"we'll take the river side" i said at last. Jade sighed with relief behind me  
>"Are you sure thats the one you want?"he said at last, i just nodded<br>"well that would be 8000G"he said and extended his hand out. wow that just leaves us with 200G for food, im just praying it comes with furniture. " welcome to tyhe village girls!" he said as i handed over the money " now Its getting late let me show you to your home"  
>We followed theodore to a small river. The river was breath taking, the water was so calm and shone like thousands of diamonds. There was a small wooden cabin next to the river. the wood was a dark warm brown colour. Outside the cabin was a small wooden box...<em>what the hell is that for?<em> and a mail box.  
>Jade screamed in delight<br>"This is so Freakin AWESOME!" and she ran towards the cabin and started to kiss the door before running inside."now" theodore said turning to face me "someone's excited!" i nodded in agreement "yeah she is, and so am i, thankyou sir this is amazing!"  
>"your welocome my dear it is a plesure to have you join our comunity" he said smiling at me "now, as you see you have a mail box and you have a bin and a woodshed around the back, now you see that little box? thats the shipping box, someone will be round in a couple of days to explain it to you" I thanked him one more time and he bid me farewell and walked back the way he came. I headed into my new home.<br>Jade was inside running around the sitting room/kitchen. It was only a small room but it was cute and,_thank god,_it was furnished. there was also a small bathroom and a bedroom with two single beds i sat down on mine and somehow fell asleep.

**I'll have the next chapter soon! thnx for reading!**


End file.
